Behind the Mask
Plot Vilgax is talking to Psyphon inside the Chimerian Hammer. (Vilgax): Psyphon, bring in Darkstar and Psychobos. Psyphon nods and flies away. Minutes later, he returns with the two. (Dr. Psychobos): I'm honored to serve a being in higher r-r-rank than General Attea, and I use the t-term l-loosely. (Vilgax): Don't speak of her to me. I want to destroy this galaxy, and sending out pitiful To'kustars is unacceptable, but it is a start to kill the insect boy Ben 10. Cerebrocrustacean, you fail me and you lose that brain of yours. Human, you fail me and I take away your 'charm'. (Dr. Psychobos): Yes, M-Master Vilgax. (Darkstar): Understood, m'lord. (Vilgax): Now, go! The two, along with Psyphon, exit the room. They get into small pods and crash down to Bellwood. They get out of their pods. (Darkstar): Let's find Tennyson! They split up. Darkstar readies his black energy beam. He walks, then comes face to face with the Proto-TRUK in truck form. Rook comes out of it. (Rook): You appear to be the individual who destroyed my beloved Proto-Tool. (Darkstar): Indeed. (Rook): Apparently, I am not equipped. However, I am still able to defend myself against your fiendish attacks. (Darkstar): Really now? During that time, Gwen and Kevin are talking at Mr. Smoothy. Kevin strokes Gwen's hair, about to say something sappy when Dr. Psychobos arrives. (Dr. Psychobos): Ha ha ha! (Gwen): Psychobos. Haven't seen you in a while. (Kevin): You must be behind the Way Bads. Gwen and Kevin look at each other, then gasp. (Dr. Psychobos): You are slow ind-d-deed. The two get up from their seats. (Kevin): Gwen, I know what we're gonna do today. (Gwen): Yup. Hey, where's Ben? In the meantime, Ben is running fast, as if he has somewhere to be. (Ben): Come on, I don't wanna be late for Sumo Slammers! Psyphon comes in Ben's way, making him stop in his tracks. (Ben): Psyphon? (Psyphon): No, I'm your insolent cousin, Gwen. (Ben): Just making sure. He transforms into Wildmutt and growls. (Psyphon): A mere Vulpimancer. Child's play. Wildmutt lunges at Psyphon, scratching his chest. During that time, Darkstar is kicking Rook, effectingly weakening him. (Darkstar): Give up now. (Rook): I s-shall not! Rook twists Darkstar's arm. (Darkstar): You little- He absorbs all of Rook's energy. Rook falls to the ground and looks at Darkstar, then becomes unconscious.. (Darkstar): Ha ha ha ha! Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin are fighting Dr. Psychobos. Gwen shoots mana blasts at him. He dodges it and grabs her by his big claw, squeezing her. (Dr. Psychobos): My s-s-superiority beats yours! (Kevin): Let her go! He touches a light pole, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in metal form, shifts his hands into boulders. (Gwen): Aaaah! (Kevin): No, please, Psychobos! (Dr. Psychobos): Bow d-down t-to me, and I u-use the t-term loosely. Angry, Kevin kneels down. Meanwhile, Wildmutt is still fighting Psyphon, who flies up, shooting lasers down at Wildmutt who whimpers and transforms. (Slapforce): Slapforce! (Psyphon): What will he do? Slap me? He evilly laughs. Slapforce duplicates and tackles Psyphon. Psyphon incinerates them but they all regenerate. (Psyphon): Gah! Suddenly Darkstar flies down with the unconscious Rook. (All Slapforces): Rook! (Psyphon): Revert or the Revonnahgander dies! Slapforce reverts back to Ben. Dr. Psychobos landed his pod with Gwen and Kevin, captured. Psyphon shoots a neutralizer beam at Ben, Gwen and Kevin, making them all fall to the ground, unconscious. Psyphon flies towards Ben. (Psyphon): The Infinimatrix is mine. The Chimeran Hammer lands and Vilgax climbs out of it. (Vilgax): Allow me, lackey. (Psyphon): No. (Vilgax): What? How dare you! (Psyphon): Don't you get it? I'm done being your lackey. (Vilgax): Hmm. Very well, if this is your choice. He enters the Chimeran Hammer with Darkstar and Dr. Psychobos and it takes off. (Psyphon): I have no time for you, Tennyson. Now that I'm free, the Galvan Star System is mine. He flies off. Once out of sight, Ben and co regain consciousness and get up. (Ben): W-what happened? In the meantime, The Chimeran Hammer is hovering in space, still near Earth. A robot walks towards Vilgax. (Robot): Sir, where would you like to plot a course? (Vilgax): To Psyphon's home planet. (Robot): Yes, sir. The robot walks to the corner of the ship, where he is no longer visible to Vilgax. The robot removes his face, revealing it to be an ID mask. Beneath the mask is the head of Magister Arnux. He takes out his Plumbers' badge and presses it. (Magister Arnux): Come in, Plumbers' base. A little later, Ben and co enter the Plumbers' base under Max's Plumbing, meeting Max, Blukic and Driba. (Kevin): You wanted to see us? (Blukic): Yes, yes we did. (Driba): I wanted to see them too! (Blukic): That's what I said. (Max): Ben, Magister Arnux, who is on the Chimeran Hammer, told us Vilgax is plotting a course for Psyphon's home planet. (Gwen): What? Why? (Rook): If I remember correctly, I recall seeing Psyphon and Vilgax arguing when we were barely conscious. (Ben): Oh, there you are, Rook! I thought you were captured. (Kevin): Dude, he's been here the whole time... (Gwen): Whatever, so Magister Arnux is inside, why don't we join him? (Max): It's too dangerous and you four can't handle it. (Ben): Grandpa, if I could handle stuff like this eight years ago, I can handle it now. (Driba): It is a good plan. (Blukic): But there are always risks. (Driba): Of course. (Blukic): Stop having the last word! (Driba): No, you! (Max): Enough you two. Kevin, take this small universal teleporter. If the place blows up, which is likely with Vilgax, use it to teleport the inhabitants to Ranar. He tosses the universal teleporter to Kevin. (Max): Alright team, move out. Later, Vilgax is talking to Darkstar and Dr. Psychobos inside the Chimeran Hammer. (Vilgax): Psychobos, you wretched scum! I ought feed you to Attea right now if you didn't have the smarts! (Dr. Psychobos): Not my fault Psyphon e-escaped, and I u-use the t-term loosely. (Darkstar): It does not matter. Soon we will conquer. (Vilgax): Yes, every sapient being will bow down to me! (Darkstar): We're approaching the destination. The Chimerian Hammer shoots a ticking bomb down to Psyphon's planet. Not too far away, the Rust Bucket III also approaches the scene, entering the atmosphere and landing down. Back inside the Chimeran Hammer, the League of Villains United For Causing Havoc is having a meeting. (Darkstar): Your tasks are simple. If master Vilgax seemingly clashes with Psyphon, help the master obliterate them. (Ssserpent): As sssimple as sssquashing a bug. (Sunder): Easier said than done. In the meantime on the surface of Psyphon's planet, Ben and co come out of the Rust Bucket III, noticing the time bomb. It reads '30:00'. (Ben): In 30 seconds, that bomb'll blow! There's no stopping it now. He transforms. (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Echo Echo, hovering in the air): Ultimate Echo Echo! Gwen, put a sphere around me. Gwen creates a mana sphere to protect Ultimate Echo Echo, who creates a sonic forcefield around himself, his teammates, the Rust Bucket III and the planet's inhabitants. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Gwen, one more coat! She creates another mana shield to protect everyone. (Kevin): Here it comes. (Rook): Here comes what? (Kevin): Never mind. The bomb blows, causing an explosion. Seconds later, the impact slowly clears out, leaving little to no remains, and whoever and whatever that were protected. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Kevin, teleporter. Kevin takes the universal teleporter out and aims it at the inhabitants. A portal opens. (Kevin): Alright, step in. You guys are being moved to a new planet named Ranar. Later, Ben and co, in the Rust Bucket III, are on the way to nowhere. (Gwen): What would Vilgax want with Psyphon? (Ben): Maybe Psyphon- His Infinimatrix beeps. A hologram of both Blukic and Driba pop up. (Driba): We have a problem. (Blukic): The inhabitants of the planet T-K are in grave danger. (Driba): They sent a distress call, saying Psyphon took over their planet. (Kevin): That explains why Vilgax blew his planet up. (Gwen): For revenge. (Blukic and Driba): Yup. (Blukic): Hey! (Driba): What? (Ben): Stop it, you guys. Alright we'll be right there. The hologram disappears. (Kevin): Oh, Gwen. I almost forgot to tell you. You look more...beautiful today. Gwen blushes. (Rook): Miss Tennyson is only attractive by human standards, yet you, Kevin-Dude, seem to be attracted to her despite being half Osmosian. (Kevin): Lay off her, man. (Rook): I am hardly a man. Kevin facepalms, and Rook, confused, also facepalms. Later, they reach planet T-K. They enter the atmosphere and land. They get out of the Rust Bucket III. Ben transforms into Wildmutt and sniffs the ground. He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Wildmutt): Ultimate Wildmutt! I found a scent, pretty sure it's Psyphon's. Let's move! He quickly runs while tracing the scent. Gwen and the others try catching up with him. (Gwen, sarcastically): Run a little faster, why don't you? Minutes later, they finally reach the end of the scent. Ultimate Wildmutt lifts his head from the ground and meets face to face with Tummyhead. (Kevin): Well, what do you know. It's the lackey's lackey. (Ultimate Wildmutt): Where's Psyphon? (Tummyhead's top head): Master Psyphon has ordered that I don't tell you. Ultimate Wildmutt growls, leaning closer towards Tummyhead, who backs away. (Tummyhead's bottom head): H-He's on Galvan Mark II! (Rook): What is he doing there? (Tummyhead's top head): No! Master Psyphon will- (Ultimate Wildmutt): -Get his lackey's butt kicked if you don't tell us. (Tummyhead's top head): Master Psyphon has overthrown Vilgax. He's taken over this planet, and he's going to take over the entire Galvan Star System! (Gwen): Great. Ultimate Wildmutt devolves back to Wildmutt and transforms. (Pesky Dust): Pesky Dust! Guys, let's get back to the Rust Bucket III and hurry to Galvan Mark II. Azmuth will flip out, and the worst part is, I don't really know what's going on! They look at Pesky Dust, confused. (Pesky Dust): Never mind. In the meantime, The Chimerian Hammer approaches Galvan Mark II. Darkstar stands before his league. (Darkstar): You know what to do. Search for Psyphon and destroy him. (Trumbipulor): I'll squash him! Inside Azmuth's lab, Psyphon has many Galvans trapped in an energy trap. (Azmuth): Really, Psyphon? You do know you'd be defeated before you can take over both this planet and Galvan B. (Psyphon): Do not underestimate me, weakling. I'm no longer a pitiful lackey. I'm a galaxy lord! (Azmuth): I may be weak in strength, but not in intelligence. Sunder, Vulkanus, Ssserpent, Trombipular and Fistrick (in a robot suit) break in. (Fistrick): Yo, Psyphon bro! You're gonna get pounded! (Psyphon): Did Vilgax send you to destroy me? Attempts are futile. He crashes out of the lab to an open space by Azmuth's lab. (Vulkanus): Too scared to fight, huh? (Psyphon): Not at all, Detrovite. The five crash out of the lab. Psyphon shoots a big laser blast at Trumbipulor, who stumbles back, then stretches his trunk towards Psyphon, hitting him against the ground multiple times. (Trumbipulor): Give me peanuts and you'll be squashed even more! Psyphon escapes from Trumbipulor's trunk and flies towards Sunder and grabs his chain hammer, using it to hit Sunder, who crashes into Vulkanus' suit, denting it. (Vulkanus): Come on! I just replaced my old one! Psyphon uses Sunder's chain hammer to rip apart Fistrick's robot suit. Fistrick punches Psyphon, who grabs the robot suit's arm, throwing it away. (Fistrick): Not cool, bro! He jumps out of his suit, bolting towards Psyphon, trying to punch him. Psyphon twists his hand, making him fall to the ground unconscious. Ssserpent shoots venom at Psyphon, who barely dodges and flies towards him, grabbing his left hand, throwing him at Vulkanus. A small amount of Ssserpent's venom melts Vulkanus' suit's hands. (Vulkanus, groaning): Why? Why? Psyphon, I'll...do something! Psyphon shoots laser at Trumbipulor and Sserpent as they stumble back. Psyphon uses Sunder's chain hammer to smash the ground, making the two fall to the ground unconscious. (Sunder): Uh-oh. (Psyphon): Indeed. Goodbye, weaklings. He flies towards Vulkanus and repeatedly hits his suit with the chain hammer, destroying it. Vulkanus jumps out of his suit and hides behind Sunder. (Vulkanus): Your call, tough guy. Sunder gets off his glider and throws it at Psyphon, who destroys it with the chain hammer. Psyphon flies towards Sunder and grabs him by the collar, throwing him inside Azmuth's lab. (Psyphon): In mere minutes, you are all defeated. Darkstar and Dr. Psychobos arrive at the scene. (Darkstar): Think again. The Rust Bucket III enters Galvan Mark II. From above, Ben watches Darkstar and Dr. Psychobos prepare for battle. (Ben): This is so confusing. Who's working with who? He transforms. (Ditto): Ditto! He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Ditto): Ultimate Ditto! The Rust Bucket III opens and Ultimate Ditto duplicates into five copies, who all jump down to the battle area. (Ultimate Ditto 1): Alright, what's going on? (Dr. Psychobos): T-Tennyson! (Ultimate Ditto 2): You better believe it! (Ultimate Ditto 3): Now, tell us what's going on or we'll force it out of you! (Psyphon): You simpleton! (Ultimate Ditto 2): Stop using big words! (Ultimate Ditto 3): Yeah, we don't like no fancy pants words here! All five Ultimate Dittoes charge at Psyphon. Darkstar (surprisingly) helps them, rallying a punch and throwing a beam whenever he can. Psyphon falls back, getting overpowered. The Ultimate Ditto clones bat him to the ground and Darkstar starts to absorb his energy. (Ultimate Ditto 1): Not today, Mikey! Ultimate Ditto devolves back to Ditto then transforms. (Feedback): Feedback! Oh, yeah! Darkstar shoots energy beams at Feedback. Feedback absorbs them, redirecting them and knocking Darkstar to the ground. (Darkstar): Oof! Darkstar quickly kicks Feedback across the face, throws him on the ground and stomps on his chest before teleporting back to Vilgax. Feedback reverts back to Ben, groaning, as the Rust Bucket III lands, with Gwen and the others climbing out. (Gwen): Ben! (Kevin): Is he okay? (Rook): Recent studies on Ben-Dude prove that he would surely enjoy a chili fry, as you Earthlings say, at this moment. Ben jumps up. (Ben): We should probably get going. Vilgax jumps down from above. (Vilgax): You're not going anywhere. TO BE CONTINUED IN QUEST TO CONQUER! Major Events *Slapforce makes his first appearance. *Psyphon betrays Vilgax to become a galaxy lord. *Magister Arnux makes his first reappearance. *Tummyhead makes his first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Plumbers **Blukic **Driba **Magister Arnux (first reappearance) *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon *League of Villains United For Causing Havoc **Darkstar **Sunder **Vulkanus **Ssserpent **Trumbipulor **Fistrick *Dr. Psychobos *Tummyhead (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Wildmutt (x2) *Slapforce (first appearance) *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Wildmutt *Pesky Dust *Ditto *Ultimate Ditto *Feedback Allusions *A few lines in this episode are actually running gags from Phineas and Ferb. **(Kevin): Gwen, I know what we're gonna do today. **(Gwen): Yup. Hey, where's Ben? **(Blukic): Yes, yes we did. **(Ben): Oh, there you are, Rook! I thought you were captured. Trivia *This is the third episode in the Vilgax-Darkstar-Dr. Psychobos arc. Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes